


Behave for me

by Yoboiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Insults, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, NSFW, Obedience, Oral, POV Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Tanaka sat cross legged on the bed he and his childhood senpai shared, eyeing the door impatiently and tapping his leg against the dark coloured sheets. Itchy. These panties are itchy. His face burned a dark shade of red, it had been flushed for the past half an hour. Daichi demanded he wait like this until he got home, so that he did.He hears the sound of his front door open and his springs up excitedly, listening to Daichi’s footsteps echoing across the house. When the door to their room opens, Tanaka opens his mouth to speak but shuts it when their eyes make contact.“Ah. What a good boy.”





	Behave for me

* * *

 

* * *

 

Tanaka walks out of their room, bare feet stepping against the cold tiles. He rubs the back the of his neck tiredly, watching the larger male make himself food in their kitchen with a sharp grin. Tanaka moves behind Daichi and wraps his arms around the brunettes chest and kissing his shoulder. Daichi’s low chuckling voice sends shivers down his spine, making him nudge his face against his neck tiredly.

   

“Nee, nee. Daichi. Do you have to go to work today? I’m going to be lonely.” He complains, tensing up when Daichi turns around in his arms. Daichi wraps his arms over the others waist, a small smile on his face that made Tanaka’s heart ache.

  

“Yeah, but I’ll be back after. You’ll wait for me right?.” Daichi trails his hand to the others ass gently, not squeezing it but it didn’t matter because the effect still made Tanaka’s skin burn.

  

“Y-yes! I’ll do whatever you want!” He pouts when Daichi pulls away and turns around to make himself coffee. “Mmh, remember when we bought that bag under the bed. When I get home tonight, I want to see you wearing that.” Daichi took a sip of his drink and turns around again, to smile at the flushing already half hard Tanaka.

  

“R-really? I haven’t- i haven’t worn that yet.” He steps closer to Daichi, who reaches out his free hand and rests it at the back of Tanaka’s head. Tanaka’s eyes widen at the gesture and he looks down between the others legs curiously. Daichi looks to the side, taking a sip of his coffee and nods his head curtly. Smirking when Tanaka drops to his knees eagerly.

  

“Can I? Sir?” His voice softer than Daichi had ever heard it. Daichi hums under his breath, reaching out and holding Tanaka’s face in his hands gently, using his thumb to stroke his cheek gently.

   

“Of course, my sweet boy. You can indulge yourself, of course.” Daichi grins when Tanaka’s eyes light up so eagerly. Tilting his head to kiss Daichi’s palm softly.

  

Daichi pushes his index finger against the others lips and Tanaka opens his mouth, letting him slip his index and middle finger inside of the others mouth. Smirking, Daichi hums when Tanaka rubs his tongue along the fingers and sucks on them eagerly.

  

When the brunette takes his fingers out, Tanaka whines and nudges his head forwards to brush his nose against Daichi’s clothed length. Daichi takes the fingers to his own mouth and licks the others saliva off of his own fingers.

 

“Heh, you taste good. C’mon.” Daichi leans down and Tanaka moves up to let their lips meet, he pushes his tongue into the brunettes mouth and Daichi chuckles under his breath. Tanaka always did everything so passionately, as if he were performing at 120% just for him. Daichi broke away and pushes his underwear down just enough for his length to poke out. 

  

Tanaka grabs it in his hands eagerly, gently rubbing the base and smiling up at Daichi. The brunette hums his approval and Tanaka holds the others length still, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue over the others head. Wrapping his lips only over the tip and sucking on it gently. 

 

Daichi’s softer moans shift into louder, deeper sounds that makes Tanaka moan over his cock. The younger of the two releases the head from his lips only to kiss it and then start taking in more of Daichi. Letting more and more of his partners dick down his throat before eventually pausing to adjust. He had all of Daichi inside of him this time. Tanaka let his tongue lick over what parts it could reach and he locks his eyes on the others deep brown ones. 

  

“Fuck, my good boy. You took it all right from the start? I’m so proud.” Daichi’s gentle words were all Tanaka needed to start moving again. Bobbing his head and moaning over Daichi’s delicious length. Nothing got Tanaka off more than making Daichi proud of him. By being so full of him that he could hardly breathe. 

  

At this point Daichi was gripping the counter with his free hand, groaning loudly as his dick got pushed deeper and deeper into Tanakas warm mouth. Sucking on him so hard that Daichi was sure it’d make him cum right then and there. 

 

Tanaka pulls his head back, entirely removing Daichi’s now drool covered length from his mouth. He pants for a bit, not bothering to wipe the spit and precum dripping from his lips. “S-Sir..” Tanaka looks up at him with pleading eyes. Daichi swallows hard. Being firm when Tanaka was like this can be difficult. Hes just so cute. 

 

“Can you please fuck my face?” Oh fuck. Daichi puts his hand gently behind Tanaka’s head, rubbing the buzzcut styled hair and smiling down at him. “Baby boy, of course I will. You did ask me so nicely. Its the least I can do.” Daichi uses both of his hands to hold Tanaka’s head, urging it towards his length. 

  

Obediantly, Tanaka opens his mouth wide whilst Daichi slowly pulls the others head forwards. Without warning, he jerks his hips and thrusts himself down the tight wet throat. They both moan in harmony, one much more muffled than the other. As if a switch had been flicked, Daichi completely changed. The soft gentle smile now a concentrated line, as he uses both his hips and the grip on the others head to slam his dick down Tanaka’s throat. 

 

Each thrust of his hips would pull his length out entirely before shoving it so deep inside that Tanaka’s nose was pressed against him. Tanaka was drooling down his chin, eyes closed and face flushed as he moans and cries out across his boyfriends very impressive length. 

 

“God. Fuck! Ryuu!” Tanaka’s given name sounds so dirty off of Daichi’s lips that he almost cries with delight. Daichi’s hips speed up their deep and relentless thrusts, his dick going so deep that Tanaka was gagging on his length. Daichi suddenly stops, pushing his length in on an angle that had it far down Tanaka’s throat. He held Tanaka’s head there and catches his breath. Shivering when Tanaka eagerly breathes in his scent through his nose. 

  

“Mmh, Ryuu. Do you want to wear my cum? Or do you want me to do it down your throat?” Daichi watches Tanaka’s eyes open as he thinks about it. He eagerly pushes his head forwards the littlest bit that he could and Daichi grins. 

 

He slowly pulls himself out, until only his head was up against those pretty little lips. He rubs it against Tanaka’s bottom lip before he shoves his entire dick deep inside Tanaka again. Moaning out as he cums down his boyfriends throat. Riding out his orgasm with his sweet boyfriend sucking on him so desperately. Wanting every last bit to himself. 

  

Daichi lets go of Tanaka and lets him pulls away. Tanaka takes his time in taking Daichi out of his mouth, giving his cock little kisses and licks before pulling his underwear back up for him and standing up. Daichi kisses Tanaka’s forehead and Tanaka hums pleasantly. Doing all he can to ignore his own aching dick. 

 

“You did so well, didnt you? You’ll get your reward.” Daichi promises and Tanaka grins with delight, moving closer until their bodies press together. Daichi hums at the feeling of his boyfriends clothed erection pushing against him. 

 

“You can’t touch yourself until then. Ok?” 

 

Tanaka pouts but nods. Daichi gives him a long sweet kiss before going to their room to get changed. He really did have the best behaving boyfriend.

 

* * *

 


End file.
